That Little Boy
by Eu9eNi3
Summary: Di bawah bunga Sakura, itulah pertama kalinya aku melihat sosok dirinya... Kenapa aku jadi ingin terus bersamanya? AkuDan, yaoi. Maybe Akutsunya rada OOC LOL


**Disclaimer** : mas Takeshi Konomi…

**Pairing** : sweet pair… Bukan JiroBun kamsud gw, tapi AkuDan. Lho?? Di mana letak imutnya Akutsu?? Taichi itu imut-imut, Akutsu amit-amit. Tapi kalo dipasangin jadi sweet pair –ngaco abis-

**Special thanks** : _Na-chin a.k.a Tante Epitsu_, yang udah ngasi inspirasi soal nii pairing. Maap mesumnya belom keluar.. –evil grin-

_Maiia_, bwadd ide aseli nii crita… Tapi gw ilangin mesum parahnyah en gw ganti pairing nyah… -dijitak Maiia-

_Tachon_, bwadd nyariin referensi ftu2 SaiTaku… -Lho?? Apa hubungannya AkuDan en SaiTaku??-

Yawdah lah, enjoy then!

****

Hari itu hari pertama saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Hari itu, beberapa bulan sejak penerimaan siswa baru di Yamabuki, aku sedang berjalan di bawah guguran bunga Sakura. Aku berjalan, dengan sebatang rokok di mulutku. Aku tahu itu memang tidak layak dilakukan oleh pelajar sepertiku, apalagi merokok sambil menikmati indahnya bunga Sakura.

"Akutsu-senpai!!"

Aku berbalik. Aku melihat seorang anak kecil (yang dari seragamnya aku tahu itu adik kelasku) sedang berlari-lari ke arahku.

"Ada apa?" Sahutku sinis.

"Emmm, Akutsu-senpai…" Sahut anak itu dengan mata berbinar-binar menatapku, "Ku… Kudengar senpai adalah anggota klub tennis juga…"

"…Lalu?" Tanyaku ketus. Anak itu mulai terlihat gugup.

"Emmm… Aku, aku…" Anak itu tampak kesulitan mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "Namaku Dan Taichi… Dan mulai hari ini, aku adalah manajer dari klub tennis ini… Mohon bantuannya, Akutsu-senpai…"

Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya sebagai rasa hormat, namun aku tak begitu peduli. Aku tidak menyukai formalitas semacam menundukkan kepalanya pada yang lebih tua, toh menurutku itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Angkat kepalamu…" Jawabku singkat, lalu aku pergi kembali menyusuri jalan yang bertaburan kelopak bunga Sakura ini.

Jauh di belakangku, terlihat anak itu sempat bengong menatap punggungku. Aku melihat sekilas, anak itu tersenyum manis dan pipinya memerah. Ia tampak begitu kecil di tengah kelopak Sakura yang beterbangan.

Aku menyukai pemandangan itu. Ah tidak, itu hanya ilusiku saja.

***

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak kejadian itu, dan anak itu memang menjadi manajer di klub tennis ini. Anak itu memang ceroboh dan tidak memiliki kemampuan tennis yang hebat, namun senyumnya yang seindah malaikat membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan jatuh hati. Oh iya, pernyataan terakhir itu tidak berlaku buatku.

Hari itu aku pulang agak malam karena selain ada kegiatan klub, aku juga dipanggil guru BK karena Ia melihatku merokok lagi. Huh, aku benar-benar membenci guru dan sekolah. Padahal mereka sendiri melakukan perbuatan yang belum tentu terpuji, tapi mereka seenaknya menghukum murid yang berbuat kesalahan kecil. Seperti mereka tidak pernah berbuat salah saja.

"Akutsu-senpai!"

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat sosok anak itu lagi. Dan Taichi.

"Tumben pulang larut sekali…" Sahut Taichi sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang??"

"Emmm, aku beres-beres lapangan…"

Aku tahu Ia bohong, sebab hari ini latihan ditiadakan dengan adanya rapat antar-sekolah, dan Banjii ikut dalam pertemuan itu. Lalu, sedang apa dia di sekolah dalam keadaan selarut ini?? Menungguku?

"Hoo…" Aku hanya berkata singkat, "Mau pulang bareng? Rumahmu di mana?"

"Eh, benarkah boleh!?" Taichi tampak senang, pipinya bersemu merah, "Ru… Rumahku searah dengan senpai kok!! Ayo kita pulang!!"

Maka, aku dan Taichi pun pulang berdua. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menduga kalau aku akan berjalan dengan seorang anak kecil di tengah langit malam seperti ini. Mungkin aku terlihat seperti penculik, atau bahkan orang pedofilia. Namun entah kenapa aku tidak peduli, aku malah merasa sangat senang bisa pulang bersamanya, dan aku merasa sedikit berdebar-debar.

"Senpai, aku sangat senang hari ini senpai mengajakku pulang bersama…" Kata-kata Taichi memecah keheningan malam, "Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama menyukai senpai…"

Aku terdiam, dan aku bisa merasakan darahku bergejolak. Suka?? Apa yang harus kulakukan?? Apa aku akan berkata sebenarnya aku juga memiliki 'rasa' terhadap dirinya?

"Maaf, aku menyukai perempuan…" Jawabku sok keren, tapi aku bisa merasa kalau suaraku bergetar. Semoga saja Taichi tidak menyadarinya.

"Ehhh, bukan itu maksudku!!!" Muka Taichi makin memerah seperti kepiting rebus, "Maksudku suka dalam arti ngefans!! Aku… Aku sudah melihat berbagai pertandingan senpai ketika aku masih SD dulu, dan aku merasa kalau semua yang dilakukan senpai di atas lapangan sangat keren… Aku sangat berharap bisa bertemu senpai, bahkan bisa beridir di lapangan yang sama dengan senpai…"

Muka Taichi memerah lagi, dan tampaknya dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Aku pun tidak punya akal untuk mengatakan apa.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat menyukai semua yang telah kaukatakan…" Jawabku. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku berterus terang seperti ini?

"Ehehehehehe…" Taichi tersenyum malu-malu, lalu kembali berjalan tanpa berbicara.

Malam itu dingin sekali, padahal seharusnya itu masih musim panas dan udaranya agak hangat.

"Taichi, kamu kedinginan?" Tanyaku.

"Ehm, agak…" Balasnya, "Padahal seharusnya udaranya agak hangat… Tanganku serasa beku…"

Aku langsung merogoh tangannya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Tangannya yang mungil itu memang terasa dingin sekali, tapi entah kenapa aku malah merasa panas.

"Se… Senpai??" Sahut Taichi kaget.

"Ini akan membuatmu merasa hangat sedikit…"

"Te… Terima kasih…"

Lalu kami berdua terdiam sepanjang jalan. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah Taichi, dan aku bisa melihat mukanya memerah. Kami pun berpisah di pertigaan dekat rumahku.

Setelah beberapa lama aku mengenal dia, barulah aku tahu kalau sebenarnya rumahnya berlawanan arah denganku.

***

Ngegantung??

Maw chapter 2??  
Silakan sms ke hape saia.. –dijitak-

Makasi bwadd yang udah baca apalagi ripu yahh.. Tunggu chapter 2-nyah…  
Luph u all, muach!


End file.
